Abstinence
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Makorra drabble. Korra and Mako want each other but Korra was raised to abstain from sex until after marriage, which they are far from that stage in thier relationship. Will her Culture or What they both want win?


Abstinence

Prompt: Abstinence

Mako was still able to make her melt with just a smile. When he was with her, she was the only one he saw. They occupied each other's thoughts and dreams; she would never admit that she wanted so much more from him. He knew it was her people's custom to wait until after marriage to consummate the couple's relationship. But damn, how he wanted to be with her. Sometimes after practice he would be in a very awkward, painful situation especially when she noticed and her face flushed crimson. He imagined her in the shower of the change room next door, Wet and Naked. Every once in a while he had the shake his head to pry loose the images that filled his mind. Other times it was easier when he was alone just to let the fantasies to take hold. She thought about him while he thought about her, she wasn't raised to think like that it just happens. Jinora notices when she notices the older girl sleeping on the couch when her parents were in the city. "Mako." Korra moaned in her sleep. "Put my shirt back down before someone finds us." Jinora had to stifle a giggle. Suddenly the perfect water tribe girl didn't seem so perfect anymore.

"Hey Korra." Mako smiled at her sweetly. "you ready to go?" He gestured to the small picnic basket on his arm. She nodded quickly and threw him a grin as she ran to get her jacket. Jinora went and stood beside Mako. "Korra was dreaming about you last night." Mako arched on eyebrow unbelievingly and his grin got even wider. "Really? And how do you figure that?" Jinora was silent for a moment. "She talks in her sleep. Last night she said something about you holding up her shirt." His mouth fell open and his teeth snapped back together with an audible *click*. Korra re appeared and had her parka in hand. "what was that Jinora?" The young airbender smiled up at her innocently. "Just asking Him how his job is going." Korra knew that Jinora was lying by the look on Mako's face. They walked to the ferry docks in silence, neither of them bothering with words. You could cut the silence with a knife. Only when they got to Republic City's only park did they speak "So I heard you dream about me." Korra stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open. "You WHAT?!" Mako laughed. He shrugged "A little girl named Jinora heard you sleep talking the other night." Korra let loose a growl from the back of her throat. "Sounds like it was pretty steamy too. Me holding up your shirt huh?" Her face flushed bright red. She tackled him and pinned his arms above his head. "If you ever tell anyone you are dead meat do hear me? D-E-A-D." Mako grinned up at his girlfriend of three years, maybe he taunted her a little too much again. "I dream about you all the time Korra, its nothing to be ashamed of." Korra frowned at him and wrinkled her nose. "In that way?" Mako nodded slowly. "I may understand your customs but I am a man Korra." She laughed slightly at that comment. He craned his neck up to reach her lips with his own. She kissed him back slowly at first. Her body melted against his and soon they just lay in the grass, kissing. She groaned and attempted to push him away but his arms locked behind her back. Her eyes snapped open quickly. "What are you doing?" She mumbled around his lips. He kissed down her jaw slowly. His hands trailed up her arms slowly, finding their way to the thin straps of her dress. He slid one of the straps down her arm in a fluid motion. "Mako." She breathlessly reprimanded him and he nipped her neck in gentle retaliation and he reached around and partially undid the small zipper on the back of her dress. His eyes were dark with lust and passion. Her eyes were wide with fear. He halted immediately, "Korra what's wrong?" She shook her head quickly and pushed her hands against his chest. "Oh. Umm… sorry." His face flushed bright crimson when he noticed that he was pretty damn close to removing her dress. He eyed her disheveled appearance. The dress was torn and ripped in unnatural places. He quickly unbuttoned his jacket and helped Korra put it on. She still looked a little rattled. "Sorry." She turned her head to face him. "It's okay, but next time we do that we have to be at your apartment. "


End file.
